


2 ply

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	2 ply

Lex walked out of the bathroom, sat next to Clark on the bed, and sighed.

"We've had this conversation before, Clark. You promised you were going to tell me when it happened, so I could do something about it."

"I'm sorry, Lex. I had other things on my mind. Saving lives. World domination."

"Did you do this in your own house, too?"

"My mom usually takes care of stuff like that."

"She's not here, now, Clark."

"Thank goodness." Clark put on his best flirty grin, and pulled Lex in for a kiss.

"It's ok; just next time? Replace the roll."


End file.
